Circle of Order
The Circle of Order was a small group of rulers in the Utter East dedicated to law. Membership The Circle comprised the Lord of Lands, who ruled the Realm of Lands; the Lord of Flame, who ruled the Realm of Fire; the Lady of Tides, who ruled the Realm of Tides; and one other, who would become known as Tartyron. They were known as the lords of order, but Tartyron would become the lord of chaos. Both the Lord of Flame and the Lady of Tides could be revealed in defeat to be undead-like beings, suggesting they had great longevity, even to be undying or undead. Attitudes The Circle of Order believed in the progress of order. They were righteous defenders of order within their realms. History In ancient times, the lords of the Circle of Order arose to govern the early nations of the Utter East, those east of the Great Sea. However, Tartyron engaged in chaotic plots in the belief that chaos brought challenge, change, and strength, and so was exiled and cast down, bound in a subterranean kingdom, with the Lord of Flame as his warden. In his imprisonment, he adopted the name Tartyron and was called the Lord of Chaos. He waited, knowing those of the Realms would grow comfortable, lazy, and weak, and then he would escape to spread chaos once again. Finally, during the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), the wards failed and Tartyron broke free of his subterranean prison and into the world above, free to spread chaos through the Realms of Lands, Tides, and Fire, in an event known as Tartyron Unbound.In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for the Circle of Order and one for Tartyron. These appear to be mutually exclusive, but as the characters appear to be very long-lived, if not immortal, and the end of the Circle of Order campaign implies Tartyron might break free again some day, it is possible they occur at different times. An official history is unknown. Furthermore, the events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. ;Circle of Order :The Circle of Order assembled to investigate the break out and tracked Tartyron to the sea and the Realm of Tides, where he no doubt intended to seize power on the sea and spread his influence. They made pursuit, confronting him on the isles in a bloodforge battle and driving him off. :Tartyron retreated back to shore and the Realm of Lands, taking refuge in the stronghold of High Cradle Keep. However, the Lord of Lands knew of a secret route through the Mines of Mystery to the stronghold. After a bloodforge battle, High Cradle Keep fell, but Tartyron disappeared in the aftermath. :Searching everywhere, the Circle of Order tracked Tartyron underground, and the Lord of Flame recognized the tunnel and gate to his own Realm of Fire. Here, the forces of order made their last stand against those of chaos, and were victorious. :The Circle of Order returned the Lord of Chaos to his prison and installed fresh wards to seal it. However, the Circle of Order understood that, because of balance in everything, peace could not last forever and his brand of chaos would return in a future era. ;Lord of Chaos :Tartyron escaped first into the underground Realm of Fire, using bloodforges to assault the bloodforged forces of the Lord of Flame. However, he met little opposition and won handily. :Disgusted, Tartyron vowed to strike out at all his rivals and stir them from their complacency. He next invaded the Realm of Lands, where the Lord of Lands took shelter within the Mines of Mystery. The two fought with bloodforged armies. :However, the Lady of Tides still controlled the Realm of Tides and thus the sea, the only avenue to the rest of the world. Therefore, Tartyron launched an invasion of the Realm of Tides via bloodforges. He also liberated minions of chaos who'd been kept prisoner by the forces of order, by breaking the banishing stones that topped their prisoner pits within the undersea tombs on the isles. :With his victory, Tartyron reclaimed his place as a lord of the Realms. Although he caused chaos, this instigated change and bred strength in subsequent generations. Appendix Notes References Category:Lawful organizations Category:Organizations in the Realm of Lands Category:Organizations in the Realm of Fire Category:Organizations in the Realm of Tides Category:Organizations in the Utter East Category:Organizations on the Great Sea Category:Organizations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Political organizations